What Will You Do Now?
by Maester Sora Z
Summary: Sora. . . I watch you battle. . I try to get your attention. . . Yet you ignore me. The words are from the mouth of a man's name that is Sephiroth!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts? Thanks for crushing my dreams. `_` (crying face)  
  
Keeper of the Keyblade(Kotk): Okay I'm going to try something new, and peeps like you seem to like it. The unlucky couple for this story is. . .(drum roll). . . Sora and Sephiroth!  
  
Readers: EW! Get off the stage you perv.!  
  
Kotk: Please give it a chance!  
  
Readers: No!  
  
Kotk: Fine! Turn into purple teddy bears!  
  
Readers: *turns into purple teddy bears*  
  
Sephiroth(Seph): *draws blade* What the hell do you think you are doing?! *looks at readers and doubles over laughing* You must be pretty desperate if your readers are PURPLE TEDDY BEARS!  
  
Kotk: Turn into a pink bunny!  
  
Seph: Holy shit I'm a pink bunny!  
  
Emily: EEk a pink bunny! How CUTE! *runs over to Sephy hugs hims till he turns blue* EEk. He turneded blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. *cheezy Emily smile*  
  
Sora: *sits in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and hugging himself for support for haven't seeing this many freaky stuffed animals since Care Bears*  
  
Kotk: Sora is older in this fic so picture him a little older okay? If you have beaten Seph in KH tell me what happens next and e-mail me at smiliegurl1990@aol.com. Run kiddies! And cover your eyes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Will You Do Now?  
  
Chapter One  
  
What Will You Do Now?  
  
There he is again. The only person ever to beat me. Only a child. Full of innocence and a foolish thing called love. I forgotten that long ago, but as I watch him it hits me in full force. Beautiful spiky hair, soft to the touch it seems. No gel to keep it up, oh how I want to touch it, to feel the softness. A tall slender attractive body, fair skin that almost glows and seductive lips. Never has he been touched, the purity swells all around him. He battles with grace and stealth, just like a younger me.  
  
Someone calls me from my thoughts, a man. Ugly, but nice and understanding, though I do not tell him my feelings. I must be tough, I must not show my emotions. That is a sign of weakness. He calls again. I look at Hercules, the one who is calling me. He tells me it been a long day and I must rest at the inn. I wish to stay and watch the beautiful fighter, but I think it would be better to go to the inn at the coliseum.  
  
This place has changed a lot since I first came here. A new square was built but only fighters and their families live there. There is a bar, an inn and a few houses for rent. The bar is Tifa's new 7th Heaven since the old one in the Slums was destroyed.  
  
Since no one can beat me, except that boy, I bring in lots of fighters to try. So I get a big room for free at the inn. Again, Hercules calls me so I stand up and follow him to the inn.  
  
I stopped at the bar, and Hercules, who doesn't drink, left for a room at the hotel. I entered the doors, and everyone got quiet as I went to sit at a stool for a drink. I see mere children of fighters here in the bar. The laws have changed, even children without parents are allowed to drink here. My attention is brought back to the bartender, Tifa, as she asks me what I want.  
  
"What'll you have big boy?" She asks me giving me a quick wink. "I owe you one for taking care of the bitch Aerith for me, babe! Clouds been doing fine." She asked me again what I wanted for my drink.  
  
I ask her for a Meelon Tea with a hint of mint. I gave her a rare smile, and then I heard snickers coming from behind my back. I turn my head half-way around and gave them my "devastating death glare" (That's copyrighted too, I think. Well its mine now! Mwahahaa!) The bar again becomes silent. Then Tifa slips me an extra drink and some of those peanuts, you know all the best bars have 'em.  
  
My thoughts again go back to the boy. I wish I hadn't left the battlefield. I want to watch him slowly move up the ranks in the Hades tournament, though I know he will beat it. I slowly finished my drink and plopped some munny on the table. I said goodbye to my friend (There only friends!) Tifa and walked out the bar and I could feel every eye on me until I closed the door to the bar. I stared up at the now dark sky when I felt someone bump into me. I turned my head down ready to injure any foolish child that ran into me, but stopped to see the boy. The boy that has clouded my mind for weeks. He was on the ground from the collision, rubbing his head. He blushed, and that made he even lovelier that before. Then looked up at me, shocked that I was the one he ran into. My hard expression softened and then against my will, I outstretched a hand to help him up. He accepted without a word. He got up brushed himself off, and with on last look at me, ran off toward the inn with the dog and the duck. I ran my hand through my silver hair and asked myself how I let him slip away like that. I could have just taken him then and there but something stopped me. My body told me not yet, that it wasn't time yet. I sighed and set off in the direction of the inn.  
  
I stopped at the front desk for a key from the slut Jasmine, who ran the desk. She was, like all the other princesses, trying to seduce me with her big large breasts and tight little tush. I wasn't going to take the hint, I never will. Just give me the key, I tell her harshly, hoping SHE would take the hint. She grunted, got discouraged, and handed over the key. I know she would try again like she always did but I didn't mind. It was amusing watching her trying to act sexy. Ha! That's a laugh. Well at least I didn't have to see another royal bitch until tomorrow.  
  
I walked slowly up the stairs until I reached the top, which was my room. I opened the door, and admired my room. Beautiful crimson wallpaper, a king- size bed, a huge bathroom and tub, and a bookcase full of literature. I stripped down to my boxers and pulled the curtains apart on my four-poster bed. As I did I found a note on my pillow. As I read the note I became disgusted at what it said:  
  
Dear Sephy:  
  
l worked really hard cleaning your room. You know how I love to clean . . . especially for you Lover Boy! Sephy you sure do know how to make a mess! *wink* I could show you how to get down and dirty too! Say, why don't you come to my palace where we can get nasty! *wink* I'm really looking forward to it. I hope you'll accept my formal invite . . . See you there, baby! Loyally Yours.  
  
xOxOxOx Princess Snow White  
  
(P.S.-Don't worry about the Prince . . . he'll never have to know!)  
  
Great another one of the Royal Bitches trying to seduce me. Why can't they just leave me in peace? Well I'll just think about it in the morning.  
  
I woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual. Then I hear a unexpected knock at the door. I get up and pull a comb threw my already untangled hair and pulled on a pair of black leather pants. The knock comes again.  
  
"I'm coming." I say, thinking it is Phil ready to push me into the arena to fight. As I open the door I find numerous women going crazy.  
  
"We love you Sephiroth!" They all scream. I close my door hurriedly, only to see it breaking down. I started pulling on socks, shoes, gloves, and leather belt to hold my sword. Just when I was about to put my shirt on the door broke down. I grabbed my leather jacket and jumped out my window just as they reached my bed. I fell on the balcony on the floor below mine and slipped on my jacket. I looked up to find that there were girls hanging out my window, making a rope out of my bed sheets. I glanced down to find that there were no more balconies. One of the insane women jumped out of my window and yelled ,  
  
"I love you Sephy!" As she fell over me. In panic, I made my demon wing come out of my back and glided down to the ground. There was so much weight I really plummeted. The girl fell on top of me. I heard the women gasp and they started taking pictures. I shoved the girl off and stood up quickly.  
  
They're obsessed. (You know who you are, peeps that chased Sephy! I was one of the peeps that took a picture! My sister was the one who jumped on him! ~_~) I ran to the arena as fast as I could. When I got there, I found a line of people waiting for me to battle them. I saw at least three-hundred fighters there. As I passed the doors Hercules called to me.  
  
"You're late. The royal after you again?" He said snickering.  
  
" No, just about one-hundred women were at my door this morning!"  
  
"I wish girls would line up outside my door." He said wishfully. Hercules you are really stupid. I walked up to the arena and entered. There, I battled. I battled and battled and battled until everyone, even Phil and Hercules, left.  
  
My last battle had taken place just when the sun had set this evening. After I defeated my last opponent I started to walk out of the arena. Then, I heard a voice call out to me.  
  
" Hey, wait! I want to battle you!" The voice was that of a young warrior about fifteen or sixteen. I was going to decline until I turned around to see who it was. There behind me was none other than that boy, the angel, Sora. He looked even more beautiful with determination in his eyes and with the failing light shining on him. I nodded, trying not to loose my cool. " Ready? Go!"  
  
This will be easy. He charged at me, and I dodged easily. I walked around the arena coolly, and attacking randomly and cutting him instead of hacking at him. This is child's play. How did I lose to him before? I could see anger well up in his eyes. It's now or never, my mind told me. He charged at me again, and before he could hit me I teleported behind him. He was confused, until I grabbed him and pulled him to me. I placed my sword under his neck, and my hand was on the side of his face. I could of easily killed him if he made any move to escape. Fear replaced anger in his big azure eyes. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I pulled him so close I could whisper in his ear,  
  
"What will you do now?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kotk: So what do you think?  
  
Readers: If we say it's good, will you turn us back into humans?  
  
Kotk: No, but if you say you hate it you will be teddy bears longer.  
  
Seph: Hey in the next chapter can I kill Sora?  
  
Kotk: No, but maybe you will kiss him if you don't shut up!  
  
Seph and Sora: *starts to freak out like Sora did in the beginning*  
  
Kotk: So tell me if you like it, please review! Oh, one more thing. I got this picture on rpgdreamer.com that really has Sephiroth holding Sora. Thanks for the inspiration who ever drew it! If you want to see it e-mail me at smiliegurl1990@aol.com also e-mail me if you think Cloud should be a part of this. If I put him in though I will need feedback on what happens after you beat Seph in KH! See ya soon! 


	2. What Just Happened?

Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter. So leave me alone!  
  
Announcer Man man man man man: (In cheezy blue felt suit with lacy things on sleeves. Like the thing Austin Powers wears. I don't own that either. . .) Emily stars as Evilee (pronounced-ee-vil-ee) . . .  
  
Emily: *darts eyes craftily while writhing fingers* Heheh! My plan is perrrfect, yes, yes my precioussss. We will steal the keyblade from sexy Sephy. . . My precioussss. And then I'll tie up Sora, bind him and gag him and throw him on my bed. . . HEHEHEHE! (What are you perverts thinking you think I'd do that!) You know I'd do it too. Only with my precioussss (AKA Sephy-Poo-Kins!)  
  
Kotk: Hey peeps what happening? Um okay apparently something and it can't be good. *sigh* My sister again. Curses! Oh well here's the next chapter for my readers, who are again humans but won't be for long if they don't shut up!  
  
Kotk: Oh and P.S. I am not resonsible for what Emily writes.  
  
Emily: Be QUIET! Whitless droids. I control the story now. Anything I say and do happens from now on. GOT IT!?  
  
Readers: . . . .  
  
Kotk: . . . .  
  
Seph: . . . .  
  
Sora: . . . .  
  
Michel Jordan: . . . .  
  
President Bush: . . .  
  
Elton John: . . . .  
  
Adam Sandler: _' . . . . Why is everyone so damn quiet?  
  
Emily: Silence fool. You dare disturb my moment of GLORY! Uh wait a minute here . . . this ain't right! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS COME FROM? Oh well it doesn't matter you can't interfere with my plan. *mwahahahahahahah* (aka l.e.)  
  
Kotk: I still think this is kinda weird, so handle this with me. If you like it make me feel good with lots of reviews!  
  
Emily: Reviews! Reviews! Crave reviews . . . must . . . have . . . reviews. *grabs reader and shakes him relentlessly*  
  
Reader: Okay! Okay, I'll be a good boy and review.  
  
Emily: . . . That's better. I'm watchin you--you better review. Yeah, and that means you smart @$$!  
  
Seph and Sora: *drunk from having to like each other* Merry *hic* Christmas! *hug each other and wave*  
  
Kotk: Okay, um that was a little freaky. They're kinda sexy when they're drunk though.  
  
Readers: Yeah!  
  
Emily: I though I'd told you all to be quiet! *tear* (blubbering) ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TAKE OVER THIS STORY. . . . IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?  
  
Allen: Don't worry Emily! I still love. . . MY BELLY BUTTON!  
  
Emily: *cries louder*  
  
Grinch: Bleading hearts of the nation unite!  
  
Allen: Go away no one likes you.  
  
Grinch: Fine be that way. Max fetch me my cloak.  
  
Kotk: Okay umm movin' on . . . I think there is a difference between readers and peeps. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The readers are people I make up. The peep are the good people that take the time out of their day to read my literally "gay" story. Thank you peeps! Okay enough with my mindless talk. On to my mindless story! Enjoy! I hope I fixed the mushed problem. When I do this ********** it means I'm changing POV's.  
  
Emiy: Mindless Moi? Nah.  
  
What will you do now?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
What Just Happened?  
  
"What will you do now?" I whisper into his ear. What am I doing? I can't even control my emotions. I kick myself mentally. He is right here, helpless. I can't do this. I can't hurt him more mentally than physically. (If you know what I mean!~_~) I snap out of it and without a second thought teleport out of the arena and run away, leaving my little angel on the ground, dumfounded.  
  
**********  
  
I ask myself over and over again, what just happened? That man, at the point he could have killed me, or beat me in the match, ran away. I kept on thinking about it until Donald and Goofy came looking for me and found me still at the coliseum. They were both worried about me and offered to take me to my hotel room. I accepted the invitation and started to walk to the hotel. I felt much better by the time we got past the bar. My thoughts reflected back to the other night when I ran into that man. I was walking with my hands behind my head, staring up to look at the stars. Thinking about all the worlds out there and how I have only seen about ten of all those planets. When I ran into someone. I fell down, and then rubbed my head, and it winced at the pain. Then I looked up at the man, Sephiroth. He, also, was staring into space, and when he looked down he looked as if he was about to hit me. Instead he stretched his hand out to help me up. I found it very weird and never said a word to him. I just ran off like a ill- mannered child. I'm not a child anymore, I'm a teen. Teens don't act like that. I probably should say I'm sorry.  
  
But where could he have gone? Maybe if I would just relax I will be able to think clearly. I'll get a drink, non-acholic of course. I yelled to Donald and Goofy to meet me later. I turn left and walk into the bar door, and to my surprise I see mostly everyone there is a child. I'm guessing at the age of eight or nine. What a place to leave small children in a world like this! I walk past them to the table where a few men are sitting. I ask Tifa for a glass of water, and started to pull munny out of my pockets. Before I could pay, a man stuck out his hand to give Tifa some of his munny for my drink. His face was blocked out by the shadows of the dark place, but I could tell who he was. Sephiroth.  
  
"T-hanks." I said shyly. "You didn't have to do that though."  
  
"I wanted to though." He said quietly. He gave me a smile. I looked away from him and blushed slightly. I turned my attention to Tifa, who was serving my drink.  
  
"How come there are so many children here at the bar?" I asked.  
  
" They can come here because I'll watch them. If anyone laid a finger on them, Sora, I'd punch them to next week." She said making a punching motion with her hand. I finished my drink and was about ready to go, until Tifa told me,  
  
"Sora be careful. You're a cute guy, so you have to watch yourself out there okay?" I blushed, and said I would be extra careful. With that, I walked out of the bar and headed to the inn's lobby. **********  
  
I watched my little friend walk out the door. I felt the sudden urge to go and follow him to make sure he would be okay walking back to the hotel. I got up out of my seat still watching him when I felt a hand pull my leather jacket. I turned around to find Tifa pulling at my coat for me to sit down again. She pulled the collar of my jacket forward so her face was inches from mine. She whispered so softly that the other people in the bar couldn't hear.  
  
"Where are you going? You're going to go follow him aren't you? Listen buddy, I'm your friend, but I'm not going to let you go around chasing helpless children. If I find that you have been messing with him in anyway, I really will hurt you. I don't mean give you a few slaps on the face. I mean I will litterally beat the shit out of you until your practically dead!" (Go Tifa! Go Tifa! Go Tifa!) She let go of my jacket and left me alone. Even after threatening me I left the bar to follow Sora. When I got outside I started to walk to the inn, where Sora was going.  
  
As I was walking past one of the alleyways to the inn, I started to hear noises. I turned my head to look down the alley and saw a group of people huddled in a circle. I started to walk down the alley, just in case. When I got closer it looked as though they were kicking something. I quickened my pace, until on of the people turned around.  
  
"Shit! Someone's coming! Let's get out of here!" The men started to run, but instead of chasing them I went to see what they were circled around. From my distance it looked like a heap of something. As I got closer, I saw that it was a body, a child, in his teens. Fear struck me and I started to run as fast as I could. I knew who it was, but my mind couldn't bare the thought of it.  
  
I dropped at the body that was face first on the ground. I slowly, slowly reached out and turned the body over.  
  
"Sora. . ." I said in a hoarse whisper. It was him, beaten, bruised, and bloody all over. They didn't. They just took all his munny. He wasn't raped, just mugged. Good thing too. Blood dripped from his beautiful lips. I just couldn't stand him looking like this. I picked up the body with trembling hands and brought him close to my chest. I have to help him. Damn! Why didn't they build a potion shop? There should be some potions in my room. I hugged the boy close and started to run to the inn. I rushed past the doors, and right to the front desk.  
  
"Jasmine! Give me the key! Hurry!" I yelled. No one could hear anyway.  
  
"Why the rush, Sephy?" She eyed Sora suspiciously.  
  
" He's hurt- If you give me the key and don't tell a soul, I'll. . . I'll give. . . you a. . . . kiss." Man, what I do for you Sora, if you only knew. I leaned over and gave her the smallest lightest kiss ever imaginable. She blushed so red I couldn't take it. I grabbed the key from her hand and shot up the stairs as fast as I could. I kicked down the door and gasped at the sight to behold. The room was completely bare. The curtains, the bed sheets, my pillows, the books owned by the hotel, my clothes, the chair cushions, my stock of potions, my comb, and even my toothbrush was gone. Damn girls! Why the fuck can't they leave me alone!  
  
I laid my love on the now bare bed, and took off my jacket to wrap it around him. I gave him a small peck on the cheek. I set out to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth off the rack. I ran it under hot water and walked back to Sora. I hesitated, and then pulled off his shirt, shoes, and socks. I gazed at his half-naked body. Seeing it almost drove me crazy. I tried to shake that thought from my mind. I started to clean him, rubbing every inch of his bare skin. He moaned in his sleep when I rubbed his wounds, which made me go insane. When he was finally clean, I laid down next to him. I pulled him close, wrapped my arms around him, and crushed a passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
"What will happen now?" I question myself, until I fall asleep next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kotk: How did you like that chapter? Know what? Sephy kissed Sora TWO times! I think Sephy is still puking from that experience!  
  
Seph: *still puking from that experience*  
  
Kotk: If you don't like it flame it! 'Cause it counts as a review? I guess? Wah! I'm going to get nothing but flames!  
  
Emily: Don't worry. I still love. . . candy!  
  
Kotk: Are you on drugs?  
  
Emily: Nooo . . . *starts burning readers* Now that's what I call flames! *laughs evilly and pulls out fire extinguisher* There, no more worries about flames!  
  
Kotk: Uh, chocobo? Could you come here a second?  
  
Chocobo: *wark*  
  
Kotk: Giddy up! *rides away from crazy characters on chocobo* See you soon!  
  
Emily: I want a chocobo, too! Oo-Oo! And I'll name it George! He'll be my best friend right Kotk? Kotk? Hello? Anybody there? Drat! They left me here all alone AGAIN! *grumbles profainly under breath and starts to follow chocobo tracks* 


	3. I'm a loser without a chapter title!

Keeper of the Keyblade(Kotk): Hiya peeps! I got these peeps to thank for reviewing me:  
  
Rukata  
  
babyblonde5333  
  
mia  
  
mio moi  
  
Kawaii Karen88  
  
Seph: You are very scary people!  
  
Kotk: Shut up Seph! They are very nice people that have good taste in hot guys and stories. Ya know I what to add Sesshomauru from Inu-yasha in this!  
  
Sora: Who is Siss-oe-maroon?  
  
Kotk: Ses-sho-mau-ru! You know that hot sexy guy that is Inu-yasha's enemy and brother? I guess I should say half-brother.  
  
Sora: Nope.  
  
Kotk: *ties Sora to chair and makes him watch Inu-yasha episodes with Sesshomauru in them* I'll just call him Sessho.  
  
Seph: No way you can't make me like another guy! I quit! *starts to stomp away*  
  
Kotk: Your not going anywhere Seph! Cage appear!  
  
Seph: *cage drops on Seph* What?! How did you do that?!  
  
Kotk: Easy. It's my story and anything I want to happen comes true.  
  
Seph: I don't believe you!  
  
Kotk: Fine!! Appear Sesshomauru!  
  
Sessho: *appears* I knew something bad was going to happen today.  
  
Kotk: You can stay in a cage like Sephy!  
  
Sessho: Oh shit. . . *cage drops*  
  
Kotk: My collection is growing.  
  
Sora: Ahhhhhhh! Help it's the demon Sesshomauru! ! ! *cowers in fear*  
  
Emily: Uuhh I think you are going to need a bigger cage *drool* Yes, I do think so. *cheezy Sora smile*  
  
Sesshomauru: Wow. I didn't think I was that famous.  
  
Kotk: You prob don't want to read about me catching hot guys so here is my story. Want Cloud tell me! I need to know what happens after you beat Seph on KH.  
  
What Will You Do Now?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
(need title)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I strolled out of the bar, and headed toward the inn. I had been day- dreaming as usual when I was grabbed roughly by the shoulder. I was pulled off the main road, pushed into a dark alleyway, and knocked to the ground. The person that grabbed me was accompanied by other men, none of which I had ever seen before. They all encircled me and smiled. The leader sneered and asked,  
  
"We need a little cash. Care to. . . make a donation?" They all reached for me and pulled out all the possessions I had. I struggled but there were to many of them. When they had deprived me of all my items, I was kicked and beaten. Warm liquid streamed down my face, and bruises formed all over my body. I was beaten until I felt I was at the point of death, when I heard one of them shout,  
  
"Shit! Someone's coming! Let's get out of here!" My vision became dim, and my senses dulled. I saw someone, a man, running toward me. Then darkness took me.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream right? I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in my small worn-down apartment, but in a big unfurnished room. I tried to pull myself up, but a sharp pain invaded my body. It wasn't a dream after all. I scanned myself. I was all clean and healing. Who brought me here and kept me safe? I rolled on my stomach to see the other part of the room, and came face to face with a sleeping Sephiroth. I was totally confused. Sephiroth saved me? And here I am, sleeping in the same bed with him? The thought scared me. I painfully pulled myself up, and pushed my feet off the bed. I slowly stood up and made for the door. I extended my hand to open it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze. It could only be one person.  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
**********  
  
I opened my eyes to find that my love, Sora, was up and going. He was walking slowly toward the door. He shouldn't have been up and about in his state. I was actually surprised to find him doing so with such bad wounds. I silently got out of bed and walked over to him. I reached out and touched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sephiroth?" He barely whispered. Dammit! Why did he sound so scared? A dumb question to ask myself.  
  
"Your hurt. You shouldn't be walking around in your condition." I answered. " I found you in an alleyway knocked out. You should be more careful." I said to cover up the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I'll try," he replied softly. Again there was silence as I picked up the phone.  
  
"Room service?. . . Yes. . . Thank you." I hung up the phone. When I turned back around I saw Sora staring around the room in amazement.  
  
"Why is your room. . ."  
  
"Do you really want to know? Yesterday, hundreds of girls, lined up outside my door, broke it down and started to chase after me. I managed to escape out the window, but when I returned, the room was completely robbed of all its possessions."  
  
Sora burst out laughing when I finished my story, which made me smile with delight. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, and I thought of many ways I could turn the laughs of joy, into tears of pain. (A/N: If you know what I mean. -_-) Why the hell did I just think of that?! He's just an injured boy. I can't take advantage of him. . . . can I? A voice broke through my thoughts.  
  
"Why. . . Why did you save me?" Sora asked suddenly, all happiness in his face washed away in an instant. I walked over to him and stared into his deep blue eyes. I slowly bent down and locked my lips on his. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Kotk: Hahahaha! I have to admit this was a REALLY short chapter but the next one will be longer. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. Eyes of the Innocent

Keeper of the Keyblade: Okay. I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I'm having writer's block and believe me it sucks.  
  
Yami Bakura: Or maybe you just were to busy reading Yu-Gi-Oh! *snickers*  
  
Chibi Sora: What?! *tear*  
  
Y Bakura: Yes, she was reading about my sexy body and evil-ness that surpasses all others.  
  
Kotk: *falls, anime style,* You are really that stupid. *cage falls*  
  
Y Bakura: *trapped in cage* What the hell?! You and Sephiroth are here?  
  
Sesshomaru/Sephiroth: Yes. *eyes Y Bakura shiftily*  
  
Y Bakura: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Sesshomaru: *evil grin*  
  
Y Bakura: AHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keeper of the Keyblade: On to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Will You Do Now?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Eyes of the Innocent  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Push away my body told me. Push away. Run. Run away. Far away. I couldn't move. I was covered in shock and fear. My body froze. I beat the shit out of my self mentally. Kissing. Kissing me. He was kissing me. Sephiroth was kissing me. (AN:Every time I write Sephiroth I write Sesshomaru instead! ;_;) My body ached. I was wounded from last night, when I was robbed. I reached up my hands and pushed him away. This made Sephiroth move even closer. He bit my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise and he ravaged my mouth. This wasn't happening. When he finally pulled away I was gasping for air.  
  
"Stay away from me." I barely whispered. I hated this all. It was confusing. He saved me, and now he was doing this. He grabbed me again.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. Sephiroth's eyes clouded. He grabbed my battered arm and threw me on the bed, and straddled me.  
  
" You don't know how long I've been waiting for you Sora." A strangeness entered his voice.  
  
(AN: If you don't know what the strangeness is. It is a thing call lust. L-U-S-T! Okay now that we got that covered. . . ~_~)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi's POV (((((I hate Kairi's looks but she is nice sooooo. . . . ))))))  
  
"Riku relax. We'll be at the Coliseum in no time." I stared over at my friend's emotionless face. "Sora will be there you know. It's not like he died or something."  
  
Riku's face turned to me. I knew he looked after Sora, he liked Sora. He loved Sora. I was just stuck in the middle. We were all friends, and since it had been like this so long I didn't mind them being a item.  
  
"Better watch what you say." He remarked coldly. He hadn't seen Sora in three months. And believe me he didn't even like to be a second without him. I guess that was why he was acting like he was on his period or something. (((((((AN: If he was a girl that is. ~_~ Y Bakura: *throws rock* AN: ~_+ OWWW!)))))) The planet became visible from the space ship.  
  
"We'll be there in no time." I smiled at Riku. We would all be so happy together. (((((Narrator: Or so she thought. . . Yes she was right. . . Or was she. . . Yes she---- x_x Kotk: Thanks Bakura. Rocks really work. Y Bakura: No problem.)))))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sephiroth's POV  
  
I stared down at him and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. Sora sealed his lips as tight as he could, but I managed to get my tongue past them. Mmmmm, so good. He was addictive. I closed my eyes in bliss. I ravaged all I could and pulled away, both of us gasping for air. When I finally opened my eyes, however, I saw Sora was crying. Tears gushed down his face, on by one and his eyes were closed in fear. This wasn't working. I needed to see his eyes.  
  
"Look at me." I commanded.  
  
"No." He barely whispered. I grabbed his wounded shoulder and squeezed. He let out a cry.  
  
"Look at me." I said anger rising in me.  
  
"No." He said a little louder. Still, Sora shut his eyes and shook his head. My grip increased.  
  
"LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!" I boomed and squeezed him ten times harder that what I meant to. He eyes shot open and he yelled in agony. Blood dripped all over my hand. I glanced at his arm. Blood was gushing everywhere. More tears flooded over like the blood.  
  
"Are you happy you bastard? You sick dirty bastard." Sora heaved with his laborious breathing. Then, he passed out on the spot.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" I turned around to find a boy, about 18 and a girl about 17 staring at me, with anger entangling their eyes. The boy then yelled a battle cry and rushed toward me at full force, drawing his blade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kotk: What!? A cliff-hanger!? Again?! *laughs evilly*  
  
Sora: *laughs evilly*  
  
Riku: *laughs evilly*  
  
Kairi: *laughs evilly*  
  
Sephiroth: *laughs evilly*  
  
Donald and Goofy: *laughs evilly*  
  
Eminen: *laughs evilly*  
  
Ricky Martin: *laughs evilly*  
  
Barney: *laughs evilly*  
  
Ozzy Osborne: I'm the fucking prince of fucking darkness! Why the fuck is everyone fuckin' laughing about?  
  
Everyone: *death glare*  
  
Sephiroth: I am the Prince of Darkness! *draws blade* *smiles evilly*  
  
Ozzy: Sharon!!!!!!!  
  
Kotk: Later. MUCH!!! 


	5. Sephiroth's Escape

Keeper of the Keyblade: Hello! Here is the next chapter!  
  
Chibi Sora: Please review! ;_; 12 reviews!!! That is pathetic! Come on people work with me! Let's get more reviews! If you don't I'll want three more reviews for every chapter I put on.  
  
Yami Bakura: Please review! I want to get out of this cage. I been raped god knows how many times in the past 24 hours. I was a virgin then. HELP ME!!!!  
  
Everyone: . . . .  
  
Chibi Yasha: Well that explains a lot. . .  
  
Kotk: Story time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What Will You Do Know?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sephiroth's Escape  
  
Riku's POV  
  
"God I'm beat." I turned to the lady at the desk, who was dressed in a way to revealing Arabian style. "Hey," I asked her. "Did you happen to know of a boy, spiky hair, a red jump-suit, blue eyes?" She looked as though she was pondering whether she would tell me or not, but then replied,  
  
"Yes, he came in last night and hasn't left the hotel since." With a pause she added, "He arrived last night in a bad condition with a man named Sephiroth. He took the boy to his room. I haven't seen Sephiroth either."  
  
"A man?" I said and started to fell uneasy. "Which room?"  
  
"At the top of the stairs, first door." She pointed to the winding stairway. Kairi, who had been silent the whole time, tore off to the stairs. She too, was worried. I followed her lead and ran. Three flights, four, five flights. The door. (((((Ohhh it ryhmes))))) We stood there watching it, like if we were waiting for something to happen. Then a yell. A loud yell of agony followed by a very familiar voice,  
  
"Are you happy you bastard? You sick dirty bastard." That was all it took. I broke down the door and gasped at the sight to behold. An empty room, two people on the bed, one Sora, the other I assumed was Sephiroth. The bed was covered in blood, Sora's blood, and he laid there unconscious. I heard Kairi gasp too.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" I yelled and drew my blade. Sephiroth you will pay. I took aim and charged with all my might.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Sephiroth's POV  
  
The boy charged at me. Oh no, your not taking Sora away from me! I grabbed Sora's limp body and drew my blade as well. Readying myself for the blow, he disappeared out of sight. I was completely clue-less. (((((( Seph: No way! I have seen too many DBZ episodes to not know he did not teleport behind me. Kotk: Too bad. ~_~)))))) I felt a rough hit to my back and fell forward. How the hell did he do that?! I dropped Sora in shock. I jumped away but again he rained down on me. This time I would lose. I will get my turn. I will just have to wait.  
  
"I will get you Sora." I whispered as I looked down at my bloody angel. With that I jumped out of reach and teleported away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku's POV  
  
"Sora!" I ran to his side. Man we got here just in time. All he had on was his pants and his shoulder was injured badly. I placed a hand on his bloody chest and whispered, "Cure." Instantly his body was better, but the deeper wounds were still visible.  
  
"Is he okay?" I heard Kairi ask.  
  
"He'll be okay, for now." Damn you Sephiroth! You will never touch Sora again. Never.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 


	6. Sora's Dream Part One

Kotk: Okay here is the next chapter. -_-; meep.  
  
!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
What Will You Do Now?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Plan  
  
Sephiroth's POV  
  
I ran and ran until I got to the coliseum. My feelings got the best of me. Damn it! I stopped and sat down on the arena's stairs and looked upon the empty field. I think back on how this whole thing started. I tried to think of another plan to get Sora. Cloud. Cloud died. He took a part of my soul, one of my wings. Now he is stuck between heaven and hell. I cannot commit suicide or he will be tortured in hell forever. But if I pledged my love to someone else, and they returned the love, he would be set free to live in heaven. That's where my little Sora comes in. I don't want him just so Cloud can rest in peace, I want him for everything else too. If I could get Sora to kiss me, willingly, he shall acquire a wing, white for the wing shall set Cloud free. ((((( Me: Are you guys following this? 'Cause if you're not, just tell me and I'll explain it for you.)))))) Sora would feel lonely and empty without me. He would come crawling to me. Then I plotted a way I would get Sora to kiss me. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I watched over Sora while he slept in his bed. I just stared at his sleeping form. I would never let Sephiroth near him again, ever. I placed my hand on Sora's forehead. It felt a little warm, but just in case I went to go get a wet cloth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I woke up slowly and realized I was in my own bed at the hotel, and I watched as Riku left. I replayed the bad experience in my mind, but I felt safe since Riku came to my rescue. I was going to call out to him, but right as he left the room he reentered it. Riku had a strange smile on his face. His eyes were greener, brighter, they looked different. He walked over to me and kneeled down beside me.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He sounded different too. It must have been because I hadn't seen him in a long time. "Riku I missed you so much. It's a joy to see your face again." I gave him a happy smile.  
  
"Your still as beautiful as before." He ran a finger along my bottom lip. I gasped at the sudden rush of feelings. He leaned down and stared deeply in my eyes and started to mumble strange words under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh nothing." He said getting a mischievous look on his face. I was so happy he was here. Finally we were together. Riku again ran a finger along my lip again. I knew what he wanted. I opened my mouth to allow him entry. He bent down with pleasure and took my it. The kiss felt so good, it was energizing and filled me with bliss. We locked lips until he pulled away, both of us were gasping for air. "I will be back love." He said and walked out the door. I waited a few minutes, and then Riku came back again, cloth in hand.  
  
"Feeling better Sora?" He asked me.  
  
"What do you mean?"I said filled with confusion. "You were just in here a few minutes ago and kissed me!" Was he kidding me? Was he pretending that it didn't happen? Or was he just teasing me? The light that had glowed in his eyes and the sound in his voice was like the same old Riku I remembered.  
  
"Maybe you should rest Sora." I stared at him in disbelief. I was about to say something, but he placed a hand on my mouth to hush me. "Rest," he commanded. I decided I would talk about it in the morning, so I nodded and without another word, fell asleep.  
  
@#@#@#@#  
  
Sora's Dream  
  
Afloat on the clouds, I was an angel. Two beautiful feather white wings flew out of my back. I wandered around the empty clouds, but I could find no one. Then, a flash of feathers and golden hair. Another angel. I turned around and was greeted by a strong muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Sora." I looked up at the figure. Long spiky hair, bright green eyes, it was Cloud. Cloud was dead and he appeared with two wings, both pure white. He died when one night while he was sleeping. Someone murdered Cloud. I was so sad, he was like a brother to me. One rainy day, I went to his funeral at Hollow Bastion. It was a terrible day for all.  
  
I looked up at him smiled and said, "It is good to see you again, but I don't know what your thanking me for." Cloud looked at me funny and replied,  
  
"Do you love Sephiroth?" I stared in disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" I yelled. "That man almost raped me!" Cloud released me from his embrace and stared into my eyes as if looking for a answer to an unknown question.  
  
"But one time in your life you must have kissed him willingly." He sounded worried.  
  
"That's because he didn't know he did it." A voiced echoed out of nowhere. Dark feathers fell from the air. Absentmindedly I reached for one, instantly it turned creamy white. I heard Cloud choke out so happy he was in tears,  
  
"Sephiroth?" (((((Me: C'mon if you loved someone and died and never got to see them you would cry too. Even Cloud knows that. So leave me alone!)))))  
  
"It is good to see you again." He replied. My mind raced in terror as I felt a hand brush past my cheek.  
  
"What do you mean Sora didn't know he did it?" Cloud asked, happiness fading.  
  
"I didn't!"I yelled, Sephiroth's arms wrapped around my waist. I struggled to free myself from his grasp.  
  
"Oh, but you did." He sneered triumphantly. "You couldn't recognize me, I was, what was him name? Riku. The perfect plan." Cloud just sat there in awe, thinking if this was the same Sephiroth he used to love.  
  
"How could you?!" Cloud yelled. "I loved you once but I think something is wrong with you. Terribly wrong!" A light appeared over Cloud's head.  
  
"Oh no, Cloud, God is calling you." Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud started to disappear and I struggled more than ever under Sephiroth's hold. Cloud was in tears and tried desperately to save me. He tried to get to us but he couldn't escape the light.  
  
"Sora, I'm so sorry." Was all he could say before the light engulfed him fully and he vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sephiroth's POV  
  
I stared down at Sora, who was trying to get away. His wings, they were beautiful, the purest ones I've ever seen. They felt coarse and bristled, for he didn't trust me. (((((Me: SSJ Sky I took your idea! Sorry couldn't resist. I'll pay ya back somehow....))))) But one day he would trust me and the wings would be soft and silky more than anything else in the world.  
  
"Sora."I cooed. The glow of his feathers made an angelic color to his skin. Then he struck me in the stomach. It barely had an effect but he managed to wiggle out of my grasp. Sora ran away, then turned around and drew his keyblade. "So you want to fight?"He just stared at me, fear still in his eyes, but determination in his heart. "Fine have it your way." I replied and got ready to attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Yes and Sora is still dreaming. Tired. 1 am in the morning. Good night. And remember lots of reviews. Sora will have one wing later. I'm getting to it! 


End file.
